


Situations and Accidents

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Domestic Boyfriends, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, and then they are, iwaoi - Freeform, jokes about being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: The first years had no idea what to think of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Join them as they find out exactly what their relationship is.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Situations and Accidents

It was a week after school had started and the Aoba Johsai team had already had three practices. Honestly, the first years liked the team.......but they didn't know what to make of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Separately, they were both great! Sure, they had their cons but who didn't? It was the way they acted round one another that confused the first years.

Oikawa swore up and down that he and Iwaizumi were best friends and that I wazumi "couldn't live without him, really". The captain called the ace "Iwa-chan" and always seemed to put his opinion above everyone else's. On the other hand, Iwaizumi had a never ending stream of insults for the setter (see: Shittykawa, Trashykawa, Assikawa, etc.) and seemed to have no qualms about hitting him. Iwaizumi was always prepared to knock his captain down a few pegs and never seemed to care about whether or not his words hurt Oikawa.

So the first years where honestly lost as to what they were meant to think. But a few situations and an accident would show the whole team exactly what their relationship was.

~*~

"Iwa-chan!" the Seijoh captain exclaims as he bursts into the gym. Iwaizumi looks up from his spot on the floor where he was stretching and sighs.

"You're late," is his only answer.

"A captain is never late. He arrives exactly when he means to," Oikawa replies flippantly as he joins the stretch circle. Iwaizumi gives the teen now sitting next to him an unimpressed look.

"Don't reference Harry Potter at me, Shittykawa."

"So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouts. "Just for that, I'm choosing the movie tonight!"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and begins stretching his other leg. "It was your turn anyway, idiot." Oikawa sticks his tongue out in response.

"His turn?" Kindaichi mutter to himself in confusion. Oikawa hears and turns to offer his kouhai a large grin. Iwaizumi simply ignores it.

"We have movie night every Friday and take turns picking the movie," the setter chirps. Iwaizumi puts a hand on Oikawa's back and pushes down in order to make him stretch.

"He always picks some stupid alien movie," the ace scoffs. Oikawa whips his head around to look at him and attempts (unsuccessfully) to sit up.

"They're real!" he shouts into his knee. 

With his free hand, Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm not having the argument with you again." Just then, the other third years feel the need to make their presence known.

"We don't want to witness your lovers spat," Hanamaki chimes. Matsukawa laughs like a hyena while the rest of the team chuckles softly, save for the first years who are simply watching the conversation like a tennis match.

Iwaizumi grunts and removes his hand from Oikawa's back, allowing the setter to sit up. "Like I'd ever date Trashykawa."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shrieks.

"You'll live."

~*~

"When you go up to spike try not to-"

"Iwa-chan!"

"-that way you don't-"

"Iwa-chan!"

"Does that make sense?"

"Iwa-chan!"

"Awesome. Make sure to ask if you're-"

"Hajime!"

"WHAT TOORU?!"

Oikawa gives his ace an annoyed look. "Don't get all pissy with me, I've been trying to get your attention for way too long!"

"And I was clearly in the middle of a conversation!" Iwaizumi snaps.

"Yeah, well now my mom thinks you died!"

"What? Why?" Iwaizumi's anger tapered off into confusion as he walked toward the captain. Oikawa types rapidly on his phone as he approaches.

"You haven't been responding to the group chat. You know how my mom overreacts," Oikawa explains. Iwaizumi's hand goes to where his pocket would be if he wasn't wearing gym shorts.

"Shit," he cusses. "I don't have my phone on me."

Oikawa waves him off. "Don't worry about it, I told her. But you should still text her soon of she'll freak out again. Also, my mom wants to know if you want to have dinner with us tonight."

"What time?" Iwaizumi asks, moving to look over the setter's shoulder. Oikawa angles his phone toward Iwaizumi in response. "Yeah, I can make that."

"Great. Mom's making your favorite." The two were so wrapped up in their own world, that they hadn't even noticed the whole team watching them.

Iwaizumi smiles slightly. "Okay, I'm buying your mom flowers."

"No fair!" Oikawa wails. "You're already her favorite!"

"Oops."

"You're so mean! I'm telling Mom that you aren't coming!" Oikawa exclaims victoriously. Iwaizumi steps away from the setter with a scoff.

"Don't do that, you'll upset her," he replies with a roll of his eyes. "I'm gonna go shower. See you later."

Oikawa simply huffs in response and prances off. The team watches as Iwaizumi shakes his head in a way that was almost fond before leaving the gym.

~*~

"I'm telling you guys! You're relationship is so weird!" Matsukawa exclaims on the day that the team was at his house for bonding. In reality, they were just talking, but close enough.

In response to Matsun's exclamation, Iwaizumi frowns and looks down at the setter in his lap. A moment ago, Oikawa had some over and clung to him like a koala, burying his face in Iwaizumi's neck. To (almost) everyone's surprise, Iwaizumi had simply paused his sentence long enough to let his setter get comfortable before continuing.

"What do you mean?"

"He's on your lap!" Maki shouts, waving his hands around wildly. 

"Okay, and?"

"What they're trying to say," a second year cuts in gently. "Is that most friends, especially males, don't sit in each other's laps."

Iwaizumi's frown deepens. "I really don't see what the problem is. He came over here because he's cold and tired, why do you guys have to make it into something it's not?"

The three who hda voiced their thoughts murmured their apologies. Before anyone could say anything else, Oikawa shifts and stretches out his right leg. "Is your knee bothering you?" Iwaizumi asks in the softest voice any of them had ever heard him use. Oikawa nods into the ace's neck. "You're an idiot, Trashykawa."

Oikawa moves his arm from where it was looped around Iwaizumi's back loosely in order to poke his ace in the ribs. Iwaizumi jolts and moves his fingers along Oikawa's sides in revenge. Oikawa shrieks and tries to move away from Iwaizumi's hands, falling backward in the process.

"You brute," Oikawa huffs, the first words that he had spoken since he had settled himself in Iwaizumi's lap. The second and first years jump at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"That hurt, Assikawa!" Iwaizumi snaps, rubbing the ear that he captain had screamed into. Oikawa wasn't at all phased by his glare as he responds.

"That was your fault!"

"I'm not the one who screamed!"

"I only screamed because you tickled me!"

"Don't be such a baby," Iwaizumi scoffs. Oikawa huffs again and mutters various insults under his breath as he spins around to rest his head in Iwaizumi's lap. The ace raises an eyebrow at him. "You done?"

Oikawa says nothing and pulls out his phone. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and does the same. "Erm, Iwaizumi-senpai?" Kindaichi speaks up, causing the ace to look up at him. "I was wondering what your wallpaper is? You don't have to show me of course! I was just wondering!"

Iwaizumi answers by closing out of whatever app he was in and turning his phone around. The picture set as his wallpaper was of him and Oikawa at the age of seven. The two had matching bandaids on their knees and Oikawa was perched on Iwaizumi's back. Both boys were smiling, though Iwaizumi's wa barely there and Oikawa's stretched across his face and showcased his missing tooth, and a volleyball rested at Iwaiumi's feet from the game they had played prior to the picture being taken.

"I changed it during lunch," the ace remarks. At that, Oikawa looks away from his phone and pulls Iwaizumi's hand down so that he can see.

"I like it! It's cute!" Oikawa exclaims, grinning in a similar way as the grin he wears in the picture. Iwaizumi runs his hand down the middle of the setter's face in return. Oikawa splutters and bats the hand away, fixing his ace with a glare.

"What's your wallpaper, Oikawa-san?" Kunimi asks. Oikawa's expression quickly morphs into a grin as he flips his phone around. To the team's surprise, Oikawa's wallpaper didn't feature him at all. Instead, it showed Iwaizumi with a young boy lifted onto his shoulders. The ace's hands rested on the boy's ankles and his usually stoic expression had given way to an amused grin. The boy had both hands in the air, one of them grasping a trophy, and he appeared to be cheering.

"Who's the kid?" Watari asks.

"My nephew," the captain answers, pulling his phone back. That seemed to remind Iwaizumi of something because he pushed Oikawa's phone out of the setter's ace to gain his attention.

"When's his next match?"

"This weekend. And I already told him you'd be there, so you better show," Oikawa tells him. Iwaizumi scoffs and flicks his setter's forehead.

"Shut up, Shittykawa. I've never missed one of his games and I don't plan to," the ace replies gruffly.

"You two are so married," Matsun groans.

Iwaizumi looks down at the captain in his lap. "We got married? Why didn't you tell me?" The team's collective jaw drops because holy shit Iwaizumi just told a joke.

Oikawa throws his arm out in fake frustration. "Must have slipped my mind! Sorry, Iwa-chan!"

"I guess I forgive you," Iwaizumi responds begrudgingly. Oikawa lets out a loud laugh and Iwaizumi allows himself to grin in response.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Yahaba asks, sensing another dating/married joke from the Meme Team.

"Since we were in the womb. Our moms were friends so we grew up together, unfortunately," Iwaizumi answers. Maki and Matsun snicker.

"So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouts. "This is what happens when you're young. You're a brat."

"You're only three weeks older, you ass," the ace snaps. Oikawa stick his tongue out in response. Iwaizumi flicks the captain in the forehead once more.

"I will never understand you two," Maki sighs. The setter/ace duo look at him with identical expressions of confusion. "Like five minutes ago you were showing off your wallpapers, which are cute pictures of each other, and now Iwaizumi's insulting Oikawa again. You were even joking about being married!"

Oikawa gasped in an offended manner. "How dare you! Mine and Iwa-chan's marriage is no joke!"

"How long have you been married?" Yahaba asks, tone laced with amusement.

"Five years," Iwaizumi supplies without looking up from his phone, which he had picked up during Hanamaki's outburst. "And three months."

"When's your anniversary?" Kunimi plays along.

"July 15," Oikawa chirps. Iwaizumi nods in acceptance of the answer.

"Why weren't we invited?" Matsun questions, putting his chin in his palm.

"Iwa-chan was shy. Family only ceremony," the captain says, reaching up to run his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair. Nobody commented when the ace leaned into the touch.

"Do you have kids?"

Oikawa lets Iwaizumi answer. "Yeah, two. A girl and a boy."

"How old are they?"

Iwaizumi taps Oikawa on the shoulder as an idication that he should answer that question. "The girl is five and the boy is seven."

Oikawa sets his phone asde in order to give his make-believe family his full attention. "Names?" Maki asks.

"The girl is Akira," Iwaizumi provides. 

"And he boy is Hiro," Oikawa adds.

"What about last names?" Kindaichi inquires.

"I kept my last name because of my volleyball career but the kids both have Iwa-chan's last name," Oikawa answers, fingers still carding through his ace's hair despite the growing ache in his arm.

The team exchange looks. The pair's answers had stopped being random answers and were becoming answers hat they had obviously thought about before. "Where was your honeymoon?"

Iwaizumi sets his phone to the side and rests his hands on Oikawa's chest. "We were in Paris for two weeks and then we went to Barcelona for two weeks."

Hanamaki practically screamed as he gazed upon the domestic scene. Oikawa lay with his left leg bent and his head in Iwaizumi's lap, with his left arm raised to run through Iwaizumi's hair while Iwaizumis sat indian style with his elbows on his knees and his hands resting on Oikawa's chest, tracing random patterns and shapes. And now they were looking at each other. Murmuring words not meant for anyone else to hear.

But then Mastukawa had to ruin the picture by asking a question hat brought the pair out of their domestic bubble. "Who watches the kids while you're at school?"

"Our moms take turns," Oikawa replies simply.

"Do they watch your games?"

"Do they watch your games?"

"No," Iwaizumi responds. "Loud noises freak out Akira. But Hiro plays volleyball so we go to his."

"We got Akira some earplugs so that she can watch her brother play but crowds overwhelm her so she stays home. Hiro stays to keep her company," Oikawa adds onto Iwaizumi's answer.

"Akira sounds adorable," Kindaichi says.

"Don't let her fool you. Hiro once made her mad and she filled his room with cheerios," Oikawa replies gravelly, drawing a laugh from Iwaizumi.

For the next hour, Oikawa and Iwaizumi regaled their teammates with fun facts and anecdotes about their marriage and children.

~*~

The whole team was in the locker room getting ready to leave when it happened. Iwaizumi had finished earlier than most of them and he slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He looked over at Oikawa, who was packing up his own bag, and spoke. "My mom wants me to pick something up so I can't walk home with you."

Oikawa doesn't look away from his bag. "Okay. See you later, love you."

"Love you too," Iwaizumi returns unthinkingly.

Both teens freeze as their words register in their minds. Then, without a word, Iwaizumi left. Limbs stiff, eyes wide, and firmly ignoring the stares of his teammates. That left Oikawa who still hadn't moved from where he'd frozen. "Is he alive?" Matsun asks, poking the setter in the shoulder.

Oikawa manages to stutter out a few useless consonants and vowels before snapping his jaw shut. "We'll reboot the captain, you all go ahead!" Maki tells the rest of the team cheerfully.

"I thought they were already dating," Kindaichi mutters to Kunimi, who nods in agreement.

~*~

Nobody said anything when the next day, Iwaizumi and Oikawa showed up to practice with interlocked hands. Nobody said anything when the two snuck short kisses in between reps. Nobody said anything when they obviously stared at one another when the other wasn't looking. Nobody said anything because.......well, they were happy. That's all the team could ever want for them. Besides, now the first years understood their relationship perfectly.


End file.
